One Sweet Day
by Qimm
Summary: *CHAPTER 6!!!!* Is there any hope for Trunks?! O.o Well that's up to me isn't it? Please R&R!!!!! chappy 7 is gonna have to wait... School :'( Oh well you'll hear from me again...
1. Default Chapter

One Sweet Day

_Present time_

"Good morning husband of mine, " said Pan as she walked into the bedroom carrying a tray with a delicious big breakfast on it.

"Oh Pan, you're the best," said Trunks sitting up straight in bed making room for Pan and breakfast. Pan sat down next to him, planting the tray over his lap. Trunks kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, old man," joked Pan.

"Hey, I'm not old kiddo, I'm only thirty-six," replied Trunks offended. "So where is my gift?" asked Trunks eager.

"I'm not enough for you?" asked Pan playfully shocked. 

"Sure you are, but I want more. More of you too," said Trunks and kissed her. Pan broke the kiss.

"Well, you _will_ get more of me," she replied mysteriously as she revealed a small, square, flat, plastic box out of the pocket of her bathrobe.

Trunks took the box and studied it, he noticed there were two square holes in it, and through the center of both ran a blue line.

"What is it?" asked Trunks a little disappointed this was all he got.

"It's a pregnancy test silly, I'm pregnant!" announced Pan happily.

Trunks' eyes widened, he looked at Pan.

"For, real? Are we gonna have a baby?" Trunks jumped out of bed, causing the breakfast tray to fall down, spilling food all over the bed. But that didn't matter, Trunks lifted Pan up and danced through the room with her. Hugging her tightly. Chanting 'I gonna be a daddy!'

"I've gotta call Goten!" said Trunks as he reached to the phone next to the bed.

"No, please don't, I want to wait a little longer." Said Pan, holding Trunks back. He looked at her with lack of understanding in his eyes.

"Why?"

"It is just too soon, a lot can go wrong right now. Let's just wait two months okay? Then we'll tell the whole world!" said Pan making a wide gesture.

"All right, two months," agreed Trunks. Pan smiled and kissed him.

_3 years earlier_

"But daddy, why not?" Pan almost started to cry.

"I only want the best for you, and even the best isn't good enough for my little girl," shouted Gohan trying to sound fatherly.

"But Trunks is the best for me, you like him too! And besides I am _not_ a little girl! I'm almost twenty!" argued Pan.

"You are way too young for him, you can't give him what he wants," Gohan tried to sound logical to convince his daughter to give up on her impossible love.

"But dahad! Mom?" Pan turned to her mother, tears and desperation filled her eyes as she sought support by her mother.

Videl sat in a corner of the room silently observing the fierce disagreement between her husband and her daughter. "I'm sorry Panny but I agree with your father, you are too young for Trunks."

"You can not stop me from seeing him, we love each other!" yelled Pan as she ran out of the room slamming the door so loud, the bang echoed all the way she ran up stairs. 

In her room. She fell on the bed and cried her anger out. Why were her parents so mean? How could they do this to her? She loved Trunks and he loved her back. There was only this tiny age difference, what is fourteen years on a lifetime? 

A sigh of fresh air made her hair dance, she looked up and through the tears in her eyes she saw the outlining of Trunks standing on her window still.    

"Oh Trunks! It is so mean" sobbed Pan as she hugged her love tightly. 

"What is?" asked Trunks unaware of the fight between father and daughter.

"Dad just can't accept our love. He doesn't want me to see you. But I will see you as much as I want. He can't lock me up in my room," sobbed Pan into Trunks' chest. Trunks held her tightly and kissed her hair.

"Nothing can keep us apart" he whispered in her hair.

With a breeze of warm air the door to Pan's  room opened.

"What you!" Gohan just went up to his daughter to check on her, and there she was in a embrace with the man he forbad her to see. A golden aura of anger blazed around him, making everything in the room dance like a strong wind paying with the leaves of  a tree. 

But he held back, he let his anger decrease again. A thick silence filled the room.

"We're moving," he stated coldly, slicing the tension in the room, turned and left the room leaving the two lovers shocked behind.  Pan and Trunks listened to Gohan's footsteps going down the stairs. They heard the slamming of the door, the sound made them shiver.

After a long silence, Pan looked at Trunks, fear in her eyes, for her dad had never been so angry at her. "Mo-ving…?" said Pan as she had never heard the word in her life. 

She felt Trunks held her tighter and she could feel his body tremble deep sighs escaped him. He was crying. He softly kissed Pan's hair, rocking her slowly.

"Nothing is going to keep us apart, we've wasted enough time on finding each others love. Let's go talk to your father," said Trunks firm and took Pan downstairs by her hand.

It was all useless, Gohan was unbendable, Pan moved and was under tight surveillance. She was unable to sneak out of her room. Trunks tried a few times to visit her but he was stopped before he could get close to her. 

They sorta accepted the fact that they were not going to see each other ever again, at least that is what the out side world saw.

Interlude:  Pan 

Why won't you let me be with the man I love?

::I know I may be young but I've got feelings too::

Why won't you see we belong together?

  
::And I need to do what I feel like doing::

Dad, I can't be your little girl into forever, let me find my own life, my own love.

  
::So let me go and just listen::

  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world?

_(Hey did y'all recognize these lyrics? You did? Aren't you terrified that I used _

_Britney-lyrics? Anyway, she owns the lyrics, or whoever wrote them for her!)_


	2. 

_One year later_

A dark shadow moved through Capsule Corporation, moving carefully not to disturb the quiet environment of the lab and the storage rooms. 

A glistening of pure, smooth steel reflected in his hand as it was caught by a lost moonbeam that forced it's way through a opening in the blinders of a window. His face always remained in the shadow as he moved silently around finding his way through the hallways in the large building.

He stopped at the door of the main lab, the door was ajar, and the fluorescent light of many computer screens broke through the crack.

He carefully peered around the corner, he noticed to his shock a woman was fast a sleep on the working bench, a strange looking tool still in her hand.

"Damn.. That is very inconvenient" he muttered under his breath, the sound of his voice carried through the surroundings of the lab, reflecting against the walls and machinery. He was stunned how loud his voice sounded even though the room was filled with soft buzzing of machinery. The woman made a soft sound and moved a bit. Her grip around the tool loosened.  

"That's way more inconvenient" he spoke to himself, this time not disturbing the serenity of the silence. The tool wobbled in her hand and fell on the table, causing it to make a soft metal to metal sound. The sound echoed through the lab.

He held his breath for a moment studying the beautiful face of the woman for any signs of   alarm. But she didn't he sighed as he let his breath out again.

"That was a close call" before a smile of gratitude to the gods could grace his face, his eyes widened. The tool lay now unsteady on the edge of the table. He was in a terrible internal conflict; Go to the table and get the tool before it falls and gain the big risk of waking her up. Or wait and pray it will stay on the table.

He chose unwillingly for the last option, he did not want the hurt anyone, but if he had to he would. This technology, he had to get it one way or another. Killing was only a small bump on the road to wealth and success. He sighed deeply as the tool regained stability. 

He prowled into the lab, like a tiger in high grass, not making a sound to alarm his prey of his presence. He arrived at the main computer, the bluish light reflected on his face, showing a face of one that is eager to possess. 

A face… 

The face of a man, used to the dark shadows, but strangely the face was handsome in a 'bad guy' kinda way.

He sat down on the chair that was standing in front of the computer, silently he sat down. The seating of the chair was absolutely the best he ever felt, he laid the knife down next to the computer. He let his fingers examine the framing of the computer screen. He smiled a devilish smile.

His fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard trying to find the right password. A loud bang followed by the multiple resonance's scared him out of his concentration. Shocked he looked back at the woman. She was sitting upright and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The tool was laying on the floor. She must have knocked it of the table.

Shock embraced his heart and instinctively he gabbed the handle of his knife, holding it in a 'ready-to-strike-position' He moved towards the woman. Groggy eyes looked at him, the look in her eyes could not yet hold fear, it was like she didn't know what she was looking at. He struck swiftly, once, twice, the hot, dark fluid ran over his hand a muffled cry was the last sound that came from the now limp body.

He pulled out the knife for the second time, feeling the strange sensation of warm, blood covering his hand. He looked at his hand, all bloody, holding a knife.

In realization of what he had done he turned and ran, he wanted to get out of there. His mind went black, he couldn't believe it he killed someone, 

he killed someone… 

In his desperation to flee he triggered a few alarms. Fed by the alarm noises he hurried more. Once outside he couldn't stop running he went on and on till he could no more. He fell on his knees in the grass, he looked at the moon and tears of regret rolled down over his cheeks.

Trunks' sound sleep was interrupted by an annoying sound… he turned around on his other side and put his head under the pillow to muffle the sound. Then it came to him… it was the alarm in the lab!!

Trunks jumped out of bed and ran to the hallway where he met with Bra.

"Trunks… what is going on?" she asked Bra concerned.

"I think it's the alarm. Go wake mom and dad, I'll go see what's going on okay?"

"Right" and Bra went off.

Trunks ran outside towards the lab, When he got there he switched on the light and typed the code to stop the alarm. He looked around to see it there was any damage done in the hallway. Everything looked normal. He started walking keeping on guard for the unwanted visitor. He checked every room to see if there was any thing unusual. The door of the main lab was ajar. He walked over and looked inside. To his horror he saw his mom lying on the floor in a dark puddle. 

Trunks forgot everything around him and ran towards his mother. And kneeled down beside her. He lifted his mother up into his arms, at that moment he realized the puddle she was lying in was her own blood.

"Mom no, don't die, don't you dare to die. You hear me?" he whispered softly.

Bulma opened her eyes, she smiled weakly. He mouth moved as if she wanted to say something. But the words just didn't come out. Her eyes closed and her body went limp in Trunks' arms.

Bra walked outside, a little confused she found her parents room completely empty. An eerie feeling crept up on her a feeling something was wrong… terribly wrong. Her feelings were confirmed when she heard a loud cry from inside the lab. She began to run, 

run…

She reached the door of the main lab. She stopped before entering… afraid of what she might find inside. She took a deep breath and stepped into the lab.

On the floor she saw her brother, he was holding something… something lifeless. Fear embraced her heart as she recognized the bluish hair. Tears filled her eyes.

"Mom! No!"

Trunks looked up at Bra, a mixture of pain and disbelieve in his eyes. This look scared Bra.

"She's… dead Bra, she's dead!" screamed Trunks behind his tears sounding like he needed to convince himself 

Bra fell down on her knees next to Trunks, tears flowing richly. Murmuring words, words beyond recognition.

Trunks mood swung around, hate and revenge could be read in his eyes. 

"I will make the one responsible for this pay… no, not just pay, he will suffer… suffer incredible pain. But no pain is equal to this pain…" Sarcastic regret flowed in his tone.

Vegeta's head snapped up, he lost his concentration and fell to the ground in the middle of what seemed to be an extremely complicated exercise.

"Damn… what is that ki… It's Trunks!" it made absolutely no sense whatsoever to Vegeta that his son, in the middle of the night, raised his ki to this level in intensity. 

"Ah well I was done any way, I might as well check it out" murmured Vegeta as he rubbed his sore behind.

As he stepped outside his sensitive nose picked up several alarming fragrances. The smell of fear and fury, but above all the scent of… 

death.

 An uneasy feeling crept up on him as he walked in the direction of the lab, and the scent of death became stronger. He walked into the lab he saw his daughter on the floor, next to Bulma. 

It wasn't difficult to figure out were the scent of death came from, his heart skipped a beat as Bra looked at him, moistly eyes filled with the pain of loss.

"Oh dad, she's gone, she can't be gone, she's too young to die," cried Bra. "And Trunks, he went mad, you have to go after him dad, before he hurts himself, or someone else." Said Bra and she pointed to a hole in the roof.

Vegeta could only nod. He took of, heading towards the place where he could sense Trunks.

Trunks landed next to a dark figure leaning against a tree not far from the CC building. Trunks could smell the blood of his mother on the man.

"Get up and try taking on me instead of women," challenged Trunks.

The man didn't move.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" yelled Trunks annoyed, and he punched the figure. He fell to the ground. Trunks could see a object stuck in the chest of the man…

suicide.

"No this is not fair! This is so… " Trunks didn't finish, he was about to strike out at the tree to give it an annoyed punch. But his arm was held back.

Annoyed Trunks looked aside, he saw his father standing there, his face dead serious. 

Ironic really, _dead serious_… 

"Let me go dad!" screamed Trunks and loosened the grip his father had on his arm. But now his anger was cooled a little and he no longer had the urge to hit something. He looked his father in the eyes, surprised of what he found there…

true pain…

compassion…

and… 

love.

"You can do as you wish, I'm not going to stop you, I only want to tell you whatever you do, it will not bring your mom back," the calm voice of Vegeta made Trunks forget about his anger and tears found their way out.

He turned away, hiding his tears.

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt a touch, a touch he only experienced once before. An embrace, a tight embrace. He let himself go there, tears flowing. To his surprise he felt a wet stain on one side of his shoulder. He drew back from the embrace to see his father, Vegeta, cry. 

This made him realize just how bad things were.


	3. 

            _Miles away_             

Pan was settled in and was actually kind of happy. Gohan and Videl were happy Pan forgot about Trunks, at least _they_ thought so. 

Deep inside Pan's mind Trunks was still number one. She did manage to find a few friends. But they experienced her as weird and absentminded. But they, of course, didn't know the reason.  

_Interlude: I miss you_

_Trunks:_  
            "I'm wearing a mask and if my friends ask me how I feel I tell them I feel wonderful, although I'm not.  
I took your pictures of my wall like I can just for get   
How I miss you, how cold it is, how empty my life is without you being near me. I just can't let you go, even though I know I have to. I just can't handle it, I miss your arms around me. No I won't live in a world with out you."

_Pan:_  
            "I've tried everything, everything to forget about you. I lie when people ask me how I feel. I read a lot of books and I watch t.v. But that doesn't change anything.  
I still feel  
Still long  
Still think  
Only of you."

  
            "No I can't let you go, even though I tell myself it is for the best. I just can't take it any more. I miss the touch of your hands. I can't live in a world without you. Time is frozen, the time that heals all wounds, it just won't go on without you."

_(This interlude was based on the beautiful lyrics of Marco Borsato and Trijntje Oosterhuis, of the song 'Een wereld zonder jou' (A world without you) The words here belong to them and them alone!!! I just… borrowed them ^^)_

Gohan came home, his face white as a sheet. He plunged down on the couch staring in to oblivion.

"Gohan? Gohan?" shouted Videl as she pinched Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan looked up at her, smiling vaguely as if he just noticed she was there. But his eyes were lost in…

nothing.

"Gohan what's wrong? Tell me, you're scaring me."

"It's Bulma…" started Gohan.

"Is there something wrong with Bulma?" said Videl shocked.

"She's… dead…" 

Videl's eyes grew large and she covered her mouth with one hand to muffle the shocked sigh.

"How…? When? I…" 

"Some burglar, he broke into Capsule Corporation labs and he stabbed her," Gohan's eyes went wet with tears. Videl hugged him tightly.

And at the exact same time Pan arrived in the living room.

"Hi I'm ho…me…" her voice faded as she saw the display on the couch.

"Mom… what is wrong?" Videl looked up at her with puffy eyes. 

"Honey sit down…" 

Fear filled Pan, she could feel her heart beat in her throat. Obedient she sat down, never taking her eyes of her parents.

Gohan and Videl got themselves back together and they sat tightly on the couch. A long, painful silence fell.

Finally Gohan decided to tell Pan about Bulma.

"Pan… I don't know how to tell you, but I'll try," Gohan sighed deeply. "Bulma… died yesterday," he said in a low voice.

A shiver ran through Pan's entire body. This could not be happening, It just couldn't!

"How..?" managed Pan to ask, although she didn't want to know, it didn't seem important at the moment.

"Someone broke into CC-labs, and she was there, and…" Gohan couldn't finish.

"… she got killed" finished Pan softly. Videl nodded.

Finally the tears came, Pan ran upstairs and she fell on her bed. And she cried until she fell asleep… 

a deep dreamless sleep.

Bulma meant a lot to everyone, so it was only natural to go to the funeral. This was too important not to do. Even though Pan and Trunks would be reunited.

And so it happened. Three days later they went towards Capsule Corps. All dressed in black and a sad look on their faces. None of them wanted to say anything. So a deep silence filled the car. 

When they arrived it didn't take all to long for Pan and Trunks to notice each other. It was a emotional reunion between them, tears were shed. They were happy to see each other again, but this beautiful event was overshadowed by the loss of Bulma; a great mother, wife and friend. 

The ceremony began. 

Everybody was present, all her friends and family. Her father had prepared a speech, and he read it slowly and in between of his tears. It was a beautiful speech indeed. 

_Bulma, _

_Bulma is, and always will be my daughter, my little girl. From the day she was born it was obvious she would be a great scientist. This all to her mothers annoyance, no mechanical appliance was save. She took everything apart, to study it. But the' putting it back together' part was a bit difficult. *_He smiled. And the crowd snickered.*

_And on the age of 12, she was a true man, or should I say, boyfreak. She brought many home with her and broke as many hearts too. _

_But my little girl grew big to an beautiful adult woman, although she never stopped to be my little girl. Not when she got married *_ nods to Vegeta* _, not when my first grandson was born_ *smiles at Trunks*_, neither when my granddaughter was born_ *smiles at Bra*.

_And even now she will always be my little girl._

_I am sure Bulma wants all of you to remember her, hold her in a place inside your heart. But I am sure none of you will ever be able to forget about her. She made a deep impression on all of you. One way or another. _

_Don't be sad, even though her body had left this earthly plain, her mind and work will go on. And she will always be among us._

_Forever.   _

Everybody was touched deeply. And made it heard by a heartwarming applause.   

The funeral was also beautiful, everybody was there to pay their last respects to Bulma. All of the gathered people was given a white rose with a bluish glow. Even Vegeta was clearly touched by the death of his wife, he even prepared a small speech, which he never got to read. He just didn't, couldn't maybe. He laid the piece of paper on Bulma's chest, and whispered softly: "Keep this close to your heart, I _will_ be with you some day, for all eternity."

            _Interlude Vegeta:_

How can I just let you walk away,   
just let you leave without a trace.  
When I stand here taking every breath with you,   
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
  
How can you just walk away from me,   
when all I can do is watch you leave.   
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,   
and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.   
  
So take a look at me now,   
'cos there's just an empty space.   
And there's nothing left here to remind me,   
just the memory of your face.   
Take a look at me now,   
'cos there's just an empty space.   
And you coming back to me   
is against all odds and that's what I've got to face.   
  
I wish I could just make you turn around,   
turn around and see me cry.   
There's so much I need to say to you,   
so many reasons why.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all   
  
So take a look at me now,   
'cos there's just an empty space.   
And there's nothing left here to remind me,   
just the memory of your face.   
Take a look at me now,   
'cos there's just an empty space.   
But to wait for you,   
well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face.   
Take a good look at me now,   
'cos I'll still be standing here.   
And you coming back to me is against all odds   
That's the chance I've got to take.  
  
Just take a look at me now

(Phil Collins – Against all Odds, ain't it beautiful? *sobs*) 

The coffin was closed, Bra sought comfort at her fathers side. Vegeta lay an arm around her, squeezing her tightly against him. Pan and Trunks were holding their hands so tightly their knuckles were white. Gohan had his arm wrapped around Videl and saw from the corner of his eye how Pan and Trunks needed each other and how much they loved each other. It softened his heart, he couldn't bare to break them up once again, not after the loss of Bulma. 

After the funeral at the assembly at Capsule Corps Gohan gathered strength and went to Trunks and Pan.

"Panny?" Gohan put a hand on the shoulder of his daughter who was cuddled up against Trunks.

"No dad, not so soon I want to stay with Trunks. Don't take me away again," begged Pan looking at him with pain in her eyes.

"You're mother and I had a talk… and we decided to…" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence.

"No dad I don't want to go!" cried Pan.

"You don't have to, we're staying here, we're moving back," said Gohan softly.

Pan's eyes widened. 

"What…?"

"We're moving back."

"Thank you dad," tears of gratitude flowed over her cheeks as she hugged him firmly.

"Thanks Gohan," Trunks went up to Gohan to thank him. But Gohan freed himself out of his daughters grip and left.

"He just has to get used to the idea of us," comforted Trunks Pan who was upset about her fathers reaction. "He accepted the fact we're in love, that's a big step in the right direction."  

"You're right" agreed Pan wiping the tears of her cheek.

From this point on things moved on fairly well, Gohan got used to the idea his daughter loved a man fourteen years older then herself. And if he was honest, this was the best guy she ever brought home with her. So the age-fact was not so bad. 

Plus he had a great amount of trust in his daughter, she would do the right things.


	4. 

_About one year later_

Pan came home with 'happy' news. She was engaged! Proudly she showed of her beautiful ring. Videl shone with pride her little girl was going to get married. Gohan however was less enthusiastic about the whole thing, but he approved.        

And six months later they got married, Gohan was now used to the idea his daughter married Trunks and he was truly happy for the fresh couple.

_Present time_

"Hey Trunks," greeted Goten his friend.

"Goten? How did you get in here?" asked Trunks surprised.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" asked Goten disappointed and smiled a Son smile.

Trunks' secretary opened the door panting. "I am sorry Mr. President. He just walked by me, I couldn't stop him."

"That's okay Michelle. He's a friend" assured Trunks her.

"That what I told her, but she didn't believe me," shrugged Goten and he sat down in a chair on the other side of Trunks' desk and began to play with his keys.

…

"Uhm… Goten?"

…

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my buddy?" asked Goten innocently, but he saw Trunks didn't buy it.

"All right, there _is_ something on my mind… but we decided to tell no one," confessed Goten.

"We?" asked Trunks suspicious. 

"Euhm.. I've said too much already" Goten blushed.

"Ohh…" smiled Trunks knowingly. "I know what it is…" and he winked at Goten.

"Ahhh no, please don't tell her you know okay?" begged Goten. 

"Besides I have the feeling you have to tell me something too, you've been way to happy these last few weeks and I don't have a clue why."

"Well, I'm not telling" said Trunks in a childish voice.

"Aw come on. I told you too!" 

"Nope, you didn't. I figured it out myself" Trunks stuck his tongue out at Goten.

"I know you wanna tell me, I can see it," teased Goten.

"No I don't," answered Trunks a little bit to fast, and he looked away.

But Goten continued to stare at him. 

"Cut it out Goten!" said Trunks annoyed.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please… pretty please?"

"Goten! Cut it out!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Nohoo!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and whipped cream?"

"…. Ahhh, Alright I'll tell you, man, you can be annoying!" whined Trunks.

"Well…?"

Trunks and Pan sat nervously on the couch.

"I have to tell you something," they both said at the same time.

"You first," again in perfect sync.

"Can I go first?" said Pan putting up big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure."

"Uhm, I don't quite know how to break it to you. Me being the one who thought of the stupid rule," said Pan hesitant. "But I told Marron I'm pregnant, she pulled it out of me. And I really wanted…"

"It's okay Pan, I wanted to tell you I told Goten… sorry."

Pan looked at Trunks. And as if on a cue they began to laugh. 

"Marron can be _so_ annoying, '_pretty please with a cherry on top_' sheesh, she drove me nuts!"

"Hah, is _that_ all you got?" asked Trunks playful.

"What do you  mean?"

"I got '_Pretty please with a cherry on top **and** whipped cream_'" and he stuck his tongue out to Pan.

Pan  suddenly frowned as if she was thinking.

"What is it Pan?" asked Trunks curious.

"Don't you think Goten and Marron have a lot in common? I mean… Both the 'pretty please with a cherry on top-beg. I think there is something going on between them, don't you?"

"Where did you get such an idea?" asked Trunks nervously.

"Yesterday, when I went to see Goten, Marron was there… The tension in the room was so thick you could kick a hole in it."

"Maybe you're right," Trunks put the discussion away. Pan shrugged. 

"Hey guess what!"

"What?!"

"I have to go the hospital to make an ultrasound-scan of the baby, and since by now every one will know, we can show off with our baby." Smiled Pan.

"Do you think it'll be, a boy or a girl?" asked Trunks after a long silence.

"I don't know, and to be honest I don't want to know either." Confessed Pan.

"Nah, me neither. I like surprises." Agreed Trunks. 

"Well Mrs. Briefs, everything looks perfectly. The baby has all the parts it needs." Smiled the doctor. It was a young man. Pan guessed in his early twenties and probably just graduated. He was quite handsome. He looked stunning in his long white coat.

"Stop that!" Pan smacked herself on the head, mentally of course. You have the man of your dreams, and you're carrying this baby!"  warned Pan herself and she looked at Trunks, she smiled at him, but he was looking interested at the screen.

"Well, Mrs. Briefs, shall we print out a few photo's for the family?" his voice made Pan come back out of her pondering.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" 

"You mean you can actually see it on this screen?" frowned Trunks as he pointed at the greenish screen.

The doctor shrugged. "Yeah. But do you want to know?"

"No" replied Pan and Trunks as one.

"Hmm a rare happening. Most people want to know, but hey, your choice." He said cheerful.


	5. 

"You want a cup of coffee?" asked Trunks as he walked over too the cafeteria of the hospital.

"Yeah sure. I feel like having one," smiled Pan.

"Alright ma'am, a cup of coffee for the pretty lady, will that be all?" asked Trunks bowing deeply.

"Trunks!" hissed Pan between her teeth. "Everyone is watching!"

"They are?" a boyish glistening appeared in his eyes. He kneeled down on one knee before Pan, and he kissed her hand. A blush graced Pan's cheeks.

"I want the whole world to know I love you, Mrs. Briefs." He smiled and got up. A cup of coffee, right?"

"And you can have one yourself too."

Trunks smiled warmly, the smile she loved so much. She watched him walk towards the counter.

"Aw… he has the cutest ass I've ever seen," though Pan.  

To her shock she saw him wobble on his legs before he fell to the ground.

"Trunks!" Pan got up as fast as she could and ran towards Trunks, kneeling down at his side, shaking him softly. "Trunks, Trunks, can you hear me?" she asked desperate.

Suddenly she was pulled away roughly. Two men in a white uniform lifted Trunks on a stretcher.   

"I'm sorry ma'am, you can't go any further then these doors." Said the doctor who held Pan's arm tightly.

"But that's my husband in there!" screamed Pan panicked.

"I know ma'am, but you will only slow us down in helping him."

Pan understood it was better, for Trunks, to wait outside. Although she wanted to be with him right now, she sat down.

Every now and then a nurse or doctor passed her by, Pan tried to talk to them, but they just seemed too busy running around.

The longer it took, the more Pan's nervousness grew. Finally the man who had stopped her walked calmly towards her.

"Mrs. Briefs?"

Pan looked up at him. "Is he…alright?" she almost begged the man to say yes.

"He's awake and all his vital functions are working again…"

Pan finally cried all the tension out, tears of happiness.

"But…." Added the doctor.

Pan's hart missed a beat as she looked into the eyes of the doctor, his eyes were serious, and filled with…

… compassion…

"But… what?" asked Pan not wanting to know the answer.

"We found a strange bundle of cells in his brains." 

Now the tears of joy were replaced with tears of pain and fear. "Can… can I see him?" begged Pan shaky.

"Yes you can, he already asked for you. Here…" the man offered her a paper tissue.

Pan eagerly accepted the tissue.

"Does… does he know yet?" asked Pan carefully.

"Yes, we told him." Replied the man shortly.

"Can you believe it?! They say I have cancer! I can't have cancer." Exclaimed Trunks. 

"Try to relax, It's not even sure it's cancer, it can be anything.

 I'm so happy you're still alive. I was scared you'd die right there and then." said Pan with a shaky voice.

Trunks looked at Pan and realized how much she'd been through. He held her tightly against him, this was a bit hard to do with all those tubes coming out of his body.

"Should I call your dad and Bra?" said Pan as she released herself from the tight grip Trunks had one her. In his eyes she could see he his pain, the urge to cry.

"Oh sweetie, come here." And she pressed him against her again. 

"Oh Panny, I was so afraid of dying, leaving you behind…" sobbed Trunks.

"It's okay, it's okay.." soothed Pan, gently rocking him. After a few minutes Trunks looked up at her. 

"Call dad okay? Tell him to take Bra too." Smiled Trunks.

"I will" smiled Pan back. As she got up they held hands as long as possible, before stepping out of the room Pan moved her lips forming the words 'I love you' and closed the door gently behind her.

Trunks sighed deeply, he knew something was wrong with his body. He was so tired after doing just a little bit of exercise. He just kept telling himself it was because of his poor shape. Deep down inside he knew, knew all along. 

"I can't go now, I'm finally happy. I'm gonna be a dad." Trunks smiled vaguely and fell asleep.

When he woke up he found himself unable to move. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were beautiful, soft, bluish locks of hair.

"Mom?" whispered Trunks still very sleepy. The moment he spoke the word, he knew something wasn't right about it. He gently pushed the figure of his chest. She seemed to be shocked as if she was sleeping, as she looked at him he recognized his sister's eyes, face and smile.

"Oh my god Trunks! You scared the hell outta me." She screamed semi-mad at her brother, she hugged him tightly.

"I thought I was gonna lose you too!" tears rolled over her cheeks. 

Trunks sat more upright and looked around 'his' room. In a dark corned he recognized the shape of his father, he was awake, but just sitting there.

"Dad…?" asked Trunks carefully. Vegeta got up and slowly walked towards his son. 

"How do you feel?" he asked casually.

Trunks ignored the coolness of his dad and he took his hand in his own and squeezed it. He smiled. "Thanks for coming dad. I really need all of you guys."

"Vegeta snorted and turned around to sit in his chair again. 

Trunks sighed deeply and lay back on his bed. He knew his dad cared, but it would be very nice if he showed it every now and then. He felt a soft touch on his hand, he looked up to see Bra's smiling face.

"You know he doesn't mean it." She said with a sad smile.

"Yeah I know." "Where's Pan?" he asked suddenly.

"She went out the get coffee for us," reassured Bra her brother.

When Trunks woke up the next morning, he noticed two figures on both sides of his bed. One with bluish hair, and a raven haired girl. They were both breathing in a slow rhythm, they were asleep. Trunks gently removed them of his bed. He really needed to use the little boys room. 

When his bed was finally cleared, he tried to get out, but he was stopped by a stinging pain, he looked at the direction of the painful spot. A large needle with a tube attached to it was stuck in the back of  his hand. Trunks traced the tube with his eyes. It was finally attached to a plastic bag filled with a transparent fluid.

"I can go without that for a while." thought Trunks and he pulled the needle out of the back of his hand.

But he was still stuck to his bed, he looked down at his chest, six white round stickers were glued to his body. "What the.?" Thought Trunks as he touched the white rounds.

"These have to go off too." Thought Trunks and he started to pull the stickers of. Before he was done the lively line on the green monitor went flat and a earsplitting alarm went of. The two girls on both sides of the bed  jumped up standing in a fighting stance looking suspiciously around the room as if they couldn't place themselves in the room. Surprisingly enough Vegeta was still sitting on his chair in the corner of the room. 

A few seconds later three nurses came running into the room, they sighed deeply when they saw what was wrong.

"Mr. Briefs, you are not allowed to disconnect yourself from the hart monitor." Said one of the nurses in a motherly way. Her nametag said her name was Ellen .

"And you should not rip out tour iv either." Completed the second nurse holding the needle of the iv in her hand waving it accusing.

"But I need to go the bathroom." Said Trunks hinting.

Ellen kneeled down at the side of his bad, picking something up. "Well Mr. Briefs, that is why you have a bedpan." She said showing him the bedpan.


	6. 

 "Well Mr. Briefs it is a miracle you're still walking around like you were." Said the doctor frowning, writing something down on his notepad.

"Er.. I haven't been working out for a long time, but I am not in _that_ bad a shape, am I?" Joked Trunks playing shocked.

The doctor smiled vaguely at this remark, but then his face stiffened again. He took of his reading specs to put them in his chest pocket, he cleared his throat. 

"Let's not beat around the bush Mr. Briefs, we both know you are a very ill man. 

The bad new is that you have a tumor in your head." He picked up a transparent sheet from his desk and he flipped on the light box on his wall. The fluorescent lamp made a soft buzzing noise. The light gave face of the doctor an eerie color. He cleared his throat, took a pen out of his breast pocket.  

Trunks took Pans hand who was looking for his hand, he squeezed it, he felt her hand quivering.

The photo revealed a greenish picture of a head, Trunks' head, and in the back of his head was a dark spot. The doctor pointed at the dark spot.

"This is your tumor." He said it as if Trunks just got a present.

Trunks felt Pan squeeze harder, he couldn't bare to look at her face, afraid of finding tears there. "And the good news?"  asked Trunks softly.

"There might be good news, maybe the nature of the tumor is benign, but we will first have to do a biopsy."  He saw Trunks and Pan looked confused. "Benign means good." He spoke in a way making Pan and Trunks feel like little children. 

"However, if you look at this photo, the tumor is hard to reach, so taking a sample from it will be hard to do. So if it's not a trouble to you, we'll leave it like this for a while to follow the growth of the tumor to determine the nature. As it seems now, it's good, but we can't tell for a full one hundred percent.

Silence took over the room.

(…)

"I have people to cure, " said the doctor breaking the painful silence. "have a  nice day, I will see you tomorrow Mr. Briefs." And he left the room.

Pan looked at Trunks, she searched his eyes, trying desperately to see into his mind, their hand still clutched together.

"I will make it Panny, I promise." He assured her with a calm voice. "I do not intend to lose you, not now I've finally got you."

A bright light seem to come from just around the corner, Trunks' legs were heavy, he'd been walking on for… he couldn't even remember when he started to walk. Just a couple of more feet and he would be able to see where the light came from, but with every step he took, it seemed to move away from him. 

He started to run to be able to see around the corner, and even though he put all of his left over strength into it, he seemed to move slowly, but forward.

Finally he reached the source of the light, he stepped to the opening from which the light came, what he saw made chills running up and down his spine. It was a beautiful valley, everything was green and flourishing, small waterfalls made a soft clattering sound and all the birds sang their song in one beautiful concert in which every bird had an indispensable role. Serenity seemed to be the keyword in this valley, two young deer were frolicking around in the lush grass. 

It was like he was standing in a cave high above this utter beauty. He fell to his knees to lower him self down the steep, rocky hill that separated him from the valley.

As he turned around he saw Pan standing there, tears in her eyes, holding out her hand towards him.

"Pan? What is the matter? Why are you crying?" asked Trunks concerned.

It seemed she didn't hear him. Trunks looked back at the valley, but there was no valley behind him, not anymore, where once was a waterfall, was now a small volcano producing dark fumes and hot lava filling up the loveliness once there. Now there was nothing but obliteration. He jumped up and ran to Pan, he grabbed the hand she was holding out, as he did she looked at him, tears disappeared to make room on her face for a smile. He embraced her. 

After he broke the embrace he looked around him, he was confused, he was no longer in the 'tunnel' he was in a hospital room, again all caught in tubes and stuck to monitors. The doctor who 'helped' them just  few minutes ago was standing by his bed, taking notes and reading the monitors.

"What happened?" he asked gravelly, his mouth and throat were dry, he felt very nauseous, like something was dancing around in his stomach and his head was pounding like crazy. 

"You.. after we'd seen the doctor we walked back to your room, but on the way there you collapsed again…" Pan froze and swallowed hard. "When you were stable again, the decided on  taking the biopsy for save measures. It was successful and the tumor is of good nature…" Pan's lip quivered, she was trying to hold back her tears. Trunks didn't understand.

"The tumor is pressing against your brains and it's growth is astoundingly fast." Completed the doctor where Pan had failed.   

"So… if it's good, it cant kill me right?" asked Trunks hopeful.

"Not exactly, that is where most people go wrong, good tumors can also kill you, if they are in a lethal position, like in your case." 

Trunks sighed deeply, "So is it possible to remove it or something? Because I don't really like the thought of something growing in my brains."

"We've  had contact with Europe, there is a brilliant neurosurgeon there. He is your best hope for recovery, however…"

Pan and Trunks stared at him trying to stop him from delivering the obvious bad news to them, but it was hopeless.

"The good man had an accident and is currently in the hospital himself, and it seems he will be there for a while too. You see he broke his pelvis and can't move much. Our best hope is that he recovers fast and flies his way over here to operate on you."

"Isn't there another solution?" asked Trunks, no he almost begged.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Briefs."

"No Trunks I don't want to lose you too, I just don't think I can handle it!" tears flowed richly over Bra's cheeks making a big wet stain in Trunks' sheets.

Softly Trunks ran his hand through Bra's hair, soft as always, like their moms hair. "I will survive this, I will… 

I promise…"

Bra looked at him with big moistly eyes, "You can't promise that." She sounded almost mad, an offended sigh escaped her lips as she spoke. 

"But I'm glad you're trying to comfort me," she softly squeezed his hand. "dad isn't much support," she continued softly. "he hasn't spoke to me since you're here. He is sad, I can feel it, but his stupid pride won't let him express it. That hurts me."

Trunks took his sisters hand in his own, "Bra, you can feel he's sad, I can't. But somehow I know it, and that's enough for me, let it be enough for you too."

Bra stood up rapidly, tears burning behind her eyes.

"I… I have to go, I need fresh air."

The rain clattered violently against the window of the lobby making the view blurry. Bra zipped up her coat and opened the door. A cold breeze and lost rain drops welcomed her, giving her goose bumps.

He hugged herself as she walked out the door, the wind circled around her, making her hair dance. 

She looked up at the sky, it was cloudy and dusk had just set in. She gave a deep sigh and relaxed that was when the tears finally came, the rolled down her cheek, not leaving a trail behind, the rain just washed them away.

He needs me to be strong, I need to be strong for him. I don't want to lose him, not him too.

She walked on hugging her cold body, tears still running down her cheeks. Damn that felt good. She just hid it deep down inside of her.

The rain soaked her hair so much the wind couldn't play with it anymore.

_::I'm sure glad it's raining::_

No one can see my tears.

When she looked up, she found herself a little lost, franticly she looked around, trying to find something familiar. It was a playground, old and forgotten. The wooden frame around the sandbox had rotted. The seesaw was on his side, all rusty. The chains of the swing danced in the wind, making a clattering sound, the seating was completely gone.  

A short memory flashed before her eyes. She and Pan baking sand cakes in the sandbox. Goten and Trunks fighting over who gets to go on the swing. Bulma and Videl laughing over them. 

"C'mon boy's aren't you a little too old to fight over the swing?"

A smile broke the sad look on her face, they were like sixteen and still fighting over the swing, she shook her head. Her attention was caught by a large tree, carefully she walked over to the tree, it was a big oak. She ran her hand over the bark, her fingers felt a figure. She strained her eyes. 

_Saiyans Forev_

_            Twenty years earlier_

"Trunks be careful, don't let mom see you with that knife!" warned Bra her brother.

"Bra I'm much older then you, I can handle a knife, and mom won't find out." He pointed at their chaperones, both lying on their backs enjoying the sun.

"R… e… vaaaaaaaaaaaaauw!" Trunks jumped around holding his hand, a large cut went from his thumb to his wrist.

"Let me kiss and make it better Trunks!" Pan ran after Trunks.

"No go away Pan, oomph!" he bumped into his mother, arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"How did you get that cut Trunks?" angry she stared at the bloody knife that lay in the grass a few feet from where they were.

_            Present time_

Bra's fingers traced the lines of the letters. They had been friends for a long time, and now one of them was… dying. Even though the doctors hadn't told them yet, maybe they weren't  sure, she knew, she knew it would be over.

_::I'm sure glad it's raining::_

They will think my sad look is because of the rain.

Her feet walked on, not back to the hospital, she wanted too, but her legs didn't listen to her, they made her go to the cemetery.

"No! No, I don't want to go there, I can't!" she stood still before the hefty wrought iron fence. Her eyes wandered over the graves, but she couldn't see. The evening had fallen. And even if she could see, there would only be unknown names and dates. This was the old part, no longer in use. The people buried there were long for gotten and had no known family anymore.

Bra forced herself to turn around. She began to walk and as her tears began to stop, so did the rain.

"Hey buddy!" shouted Trunks when he saw Goten enter his room.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that ever again, gee I come home from a weekend trip and you are in the hospital. I just can't leave you alone, can I?" joked Goten.

"And I can't leave you alone for long either. " said Trunks, he looked over Goten's shoulder, Marron stood shyly behind him. Very unlike her own happy self. When she looked Trunks in the eye she blushed.

"So where is my little niece?" changed Goten the subject.

"At home, resting, but tell me more about your weekend away." Trunks was determined to squeeze the obvious truth out of his best friend.

"Okay okay, Marron and me… well you know…"

"No, I don't, tell me." Played Trunks. Goten's face turned crimson.

"Let me help here," offered Marron pushing Goten aside. "We _are _an item, we _had_ sex, and _yes_ it was good! Anything else?" she crossed her arms and looked mad at Trunks, Goten's face, if even possible, turned more red, he pointed Marron at Vegeta who was still sitting in a corner. Marron couldn't help but laugh.

"No too much information…" Trunks preventively covered his ears. Which made Marron and Goten burst out in laughter. 

The head of an obviously mad nurse appeared around the corner of the door. "Can you please quiet down, this is a hospital you know!"

"Sorry." whispered Goten.

But what's the deal with you anyway, you're not hooked up on all those machines for nothing.


End file.
